cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubame Otorii
Tsubame Otorii (大鳥居 つばめ Ōtorii Tsubame) - a mostly stoic girl with a very twisted view on friendship and no concept of family. Brought up by Cigogne as a special catalyst for the return of the Primum Mobile, she is isolated from society all this while. Hibari befriends her and will later either straighten or change those views. Also she's adopted by Hibari's parents. Her Pata-Pi is Petit-Ange (プティアンジュ Petianju), one which is basically dumb; it transforms into the Diva Erinyes. Tsubame's name literally means swallow. Role in the Story She appears in the last part of Ch 11 where she and her guardian Cigogne Raspailles are travel to Japan via airplane as half of her face is shown. She becomes the special catalyst for the return of Primum Mobile. In Ch 12 where Hibari tries to make friends with her, she speaks rudely to her due to her twisted view about friendship. Therefore, her Pata-Pi Petit-Ange transform into Erinyes as she was asked by Takashi to briefly aid the girls who were cornered by both Jun, Miyama and Hatoko in their apostolus suits after their divas were incapacitated. Later in Ch 15, she actually orders Erinyes to deal against the four divas as a means to "play" with them and she manages to incapacitate most divas at once with her offensive attacks in a quick pace and renders the four divas in critical damage and finally in Ch 17 when she commands Erinyes to deal against Hibari as Aphrodite and knowing of her defeat that Hibari knocks Erinyes with one punch. She was later seen in Ch 19 fixing her Pata-Pi, Petit-Ange after it was damaged by Hibari in her advanced diva state as well as she observes everyone while Erinyes carries the unconscious, Jun, Miyama, Hatoko and Takashi after they were defeated by Hibari. In Ch 20 where it focused about her being a loner and no concept of family due to her guardian Cigogne ultimately avoids her in her childhood days. She later reunites with Hibari while they are buying some Pata-Pi parts. She was later taken by Hibari on her house and to meet her parents. After seeing her parents and Hibari are a happy family, she runs away as Hibari and Petit-Ange go after her and they found her in Akihabara school. Hibari becomes irritated when Tsubame calls her nosy as she angrily reveals to her why Hibari has a happy life with her parents and had a concept of family and she does not have like she has. Hibari realizes that Tsubame was very lonely and she was all alone and finally decides to help her. Densuke arrives in time and gives Tsubame the pancake that Hibari's mother, Hinako made for her as she eats the pancake and smiles. She was later stayed with the Hanakoganei Family as she was seen sleeping beside Hibari and her mother Hinako. In Ch 21, where she was confronted by an angered Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome due to her previous actions where she incapacitates their divas with Petit-Ange as Erinyes as Hibari wanted to make their group complete as the trio horribly dislikes Tsubame in their team as it affects their group's morale and wants to make amends which side that Hibari is gonna go and they make her cry. Tsubame finally apologizes to the trio for her previous actions and tells them that Hibari is not to be blame but herself as the trio later cries for their horrible actions. When Hisho and the four diva army confront the girls, Tsubame steps in as she let Petit-Ange transform into Erinyes as she protects them from their rapid fire allowing the girls to let their Pata-Pis transform into divas but was quickly defeated by Hisho who knocks them with telepathic force as Tsubame was knocked down from their blasts. She remembers what Cigogne tells her when she was a child that a secret to her happy life was her strength. She finally stands up saying that she never cry anymore and she wants to give her true power as she finally fuses with Erinyes in her advanced diva state and managed to take down one diva but was caught by Hisho and three fellow divas gangs up on her by rapid firing which forces Hibari to fuse with Aphrodite in her advanced diva state and managed to save her in time by knocking the Diva with a flying kick as Hibari manages to defeat Hisho and the other diva with two punches and an uppercut. Tsubame tries to break free from two divas' hands and stating that she will not let them anyone cry as she unleashes her pink blades which is glowing in pink and incapacitates two other divas on the ground making Hisho and her group flees by teleportation. Hibari was happily surprised to see Tsubame was fusing with a Diva like she is which she stated that she does not understand. In Ch 23, she aids Hibari in their advanced diva state to stop Christian Rosenkreutz and her guardian Cigogne from their master plans. But was disrupted by Hisho while she commanded her several diva armies. They were later aided by a reformed Jun, Miyama and Hatoko while they shoot most of Hisho's divas with an apostolus cannon. By the time Hisho and her fellow diva army executes a deadly christening blasts, Hibari manage to escape their line of defense as Tsubame faces Hisho as they fight equally. When Christian finally dies of old age, Hisho senses her master has fallen as she commits suicide when Tsubame slashes her and witnesses her suicidal actions by falling into the edge and worries for Hibari. In Ch 26 the final episode, she also aids Hibari in their advanced diva state to put Primum Mobile back in space after they decide not to go with Crane as the latter creates a barrier to knock the two off the ground as three divas Hestia, Athena and Amphitrite in Crane's command to deal with them. By the time Crane discover the divas' human emotions, Erinyes finally diffuses with Tsubame knowing that she's going to sacrifice along with the other divas as they re rout the Primum Mobile back into space as Tsubame cries and wants Petit-Ange to stay. In the end of the anime when Hibari receives Densuke from Crane after he returns their Pata-Pis to their owners. Tsubame finally got Petit-Ange and she happily smiles while going back home with Hibari as she was finally adopted by Hibari's parents and as his sister. In the OVA version, she also aids Hibari in their complete diva state to deal against the computers that was lighted up in which Crane was disturbed from it's noises knowing that Metatron was out of control. After letting Crane back into his deep sleep, she and other girls flies back to Earth after Hibari watches the Primum Mobile moves far away from space. Appearance Tsubame appears to have a medium-length light pink hair which is tied in two ponytails and long in each side of her hair which is tied in two ponytails downward and pink eyes. Her uniform is a black Akihabara school uniform, white socks and shoes. She also wears green earrings in both of her ears In the OVA version, her hair changed to lavender. When fusing with Petit-Ange as Erinyes during Episode 21, a multi-colored light appears within her as it connects to the Primum Mobile. Erinyes is seen to fuse with Tsubame as she is seen in darkness visible as her uniform are removed and her hairclips on her ponytails and her earrings are now broken to pieces finally letting her hair down flow freely as her hair is lengthen to long back-length and forms her black turtleneck suit up front with her head protector and yellow pauldrons. It also forms her pink and green armored leotard with purple and pink boots and also both her pink bladed wrist protectors that forms in a yellow light as purple angelic wings are forming on her back. The close up of her face is seen showing her black helmet to be put on and the yellow face protector to her face and goes in a final pose in an elegant manner. She is the most revealing astral fusion in the series after Hibari in which her full body was visible in a dark manner. Personality Tsubame appears as a cold and stoic girl due to her twisted view of friendship and being rude towards others when Hibari tries to make friends with her. She is also shown to be antagonistic as she directly commands Erinyes to incapacitate most of the Divas to think she was playing nice with her new friends especially Hibari when she let Erinyes to incapacitate Aphrodite completely before she fuses with it via Astral Fusion. In Ch 20, this reveals her true extent of her personality where she became a loner and has no concept of family when she was raised by her guardian Cigogne as well as being abandoned due to their motives serving as a catalyst for their plans after Tsubame found out about Hibari and her family as Hibari was the only person can change these views. Tsubame is also knowledgable about their enemies such as the Homonculi, Avatars and the Apostolus except the Divas when they fuse together as one via Astral Fusion. In Ch 21 after fusing with Erinyes via Astral Fusion, Tsubame retains her personality and knowing that she and Erinyes became one and after Hibari rescues her from being attacked by Hisho and her remaining diva army in her advanced diva state. She later became calm and relaxed when she and Hibari team up to deal most of the avatars in their advanced diva state and became serious and focus while battling Hisho in mid-air. This also happens in the OVA version where she and Hibari deals most of the computers in their complete diva state who were behind the disturbance in Crane's deep sleep. Fighting Capacity Despite she is not a fighter, Tsubame is able to command her Pata-Pi Petit-Ange who is now transformed into the Diva Erinyes. Her commanding skills are similar to Takashi's as seen in Ch 17. When Tsubame fuses with Erinyes via Astral Fusion in Ch 21, she became fast and agile and is able to knock a single Diva with one blow as well as to incapacitate them one by one from her pink blades from her wristbands. In Ch 23, she is able to dispatch most of the Avatars with one blow and during Ch 24, she is equally matched against Hisho as Diva Hakuya as both fight in mid-air. Gallery tsubame during episode 12.jpg|Tsubame as she appears in Episode 13 1301.jpg|Tsubame and Hibari during Episode 12 1501.jpg|Tsubame and Petit-Ange making sand castles during Episode 15 dffadfdfdff.jpg|Tsubame after Takashi gave her his teddy bear pin before he fights alongside Jun, Miyama and Hatoko against Hibari and the group tsubame loner.jpg|Tsubame as a loner during Episode 20 tsubame during episode 21.jpg|Tsubame being confronted by Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome during Episode 21 an injured tsubame.jpg|an injured Tsubame before fusing with the diva Erinyes 20190801 155438.jpg|Tsubame as Erinyes while charging her pink blades to defeat Hisho's remaining Diva army with each slashes Episode 21.jpg|Tsubame and Hibari as Erinyes and Aphrodite alongside Suzume, Tsugumi and Kamome during Episode 21 tsubame01.jpg|Tsubame cries while she sadly watches Erinyes and the other divas re rout the Primum Mobile tsubame03.jpg|Tsubame happily reunites with Petit-Ange in the end of the anime images02.jpg|Tsubame during the OVA version hibari and tsubame.jpg|Tsubame and Hibari during the OVA version Cyberteam kimono.jpg|Tsubame with Hibari, Suzume, Tsugumi in kimonos and Kamome (Casual) during the OVA version Category:Article stubs